Found You
by Kim Kwangwook
Summary: Junsu, murid baru SMA Toho membuat onar di SMA barunya karena memecahkan kaca ruangan klub musik bertemu dengan Shim Changmin dan Park Yoochun, anggota klub musik itu. Apakah yang selanjutnya terjadi? YAOI, Pair : YooSuMin. DLDR!


Disclaimer : Yoochun, Changmin, Junsu adalah milik yang mahakuasa –tapi Junsu juga punyaku/plak–.

Warn : Yaoi, OOC, alur kecepetan, typo(s), geje, aneh, dsb.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

* * *

Found You

JUNSU POV's

Uwaa! Bangunannya keren sekali, nggak salah aku pindah ke sekolah ini. Tamannya indah banget, lapangan sepak bolanya luas kayak internasional! Keren! Ah, ada bola sepak! Coba ah main di lapangannya, kayaknya asyik. Hihihi, rasanya aneh aku lari-lari sendiri menggiring bola, nggak ada musuhnya, biarin, yang penting nyobain lapangan bola ukuran internasional! Eh sepertinya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, aku murid baru di SMA ShinKi ini, Aku pindahan dari SMA Toho, aku pindah karena orang tuaku yang menyuruh. Nama? Oh iya, namaku Kim Ju–

PRANG!

Ups! Aku nendang bolanya terlalu kencang, aduh gimana nih? Baru masuk aku sudah buat onar. Ah nggak tahu ah! Aku akan tanggung jawab! Nggak peduli aku langsung dikeluarin dari sekolah ini. Mian appa. Ayo Kim Junsu! Jangan takut untuk tanggung jawab! Setelah tekadku bulat, akupun berjalan menuju ruangan yang kacanya kupecahkan. Aku melihat seseorang membawa bolaku! Maksudku bola yang kutemukan tadi. Aduh gimana ini?

"Hey kamu!" seru cowok tadi menunjuk ke arahku.

"A-Aku?" tanyaku menunjuk diriku sendiri.

"Iya." Jawab cowok itu. Aduh, kuharap dia bukan kakak kelas atau guru! Apa boleh buat, aku yang salah, aku harus ke sana. Aku pun mendekati cowok tadi.

"A-Anneyong~!" sapaku gugup karena takut.

"Anneyong! Ah kau murid baru ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu." Ucap cowok itu. Lah? Dia nggak marah?

"I-Iya. Kim Junsu imnida." Ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Shim Changmin imnida." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Mi-Mian aku memecahkan kaca." Ucapku lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, bisa diganti, yang penting Yoochun sunbae tidak tahu." Ucap Changmin

"Yoochun sunbae? Siapa dia?" tanyaku.

"Dia ketua klub musik, ruang klubnya yang kacanya kau pecahkan itu." Ucap Changmin lagi.

"Klub musik? Sepertinya asyik, aku mau gabung!" seruku semangat.

"Kau yakin? Yoochun sunbae itu galak loh, terbukti nggak ada yang mau ikut klub karena dia galak, anggotannya Cuma aku dan dia." Kata Changmin

"Wuaa! Bagaimana ini? Dia akan marah padaku!" seruku panik, samapi tanpa sadar suaraku melengking.

"Hahaha! Tenanglah, aku nggak akan membiarkan Yoochun sunbae melukaimu Dolphinnie~" ucapnya lagi. Syukurlah. Tapi hey! Dia memanggilku apa tadi? Dolphin? Kurang ajar! Mana aku diketawain lagi!

"Ya! Berani-beraninya kau memanggilku begitu!"

"Ehehe, habis suaramu kayak lumba-lumba, lucu, kayak wajahmu. Sudah, yang penting kita urusi dulu kaca pecah itu." Ucapnya seenaknya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Ya! Lepaskan a… ku… siapa itu Shim Changmin-sshi?" tanyaku melihat orang yang duduk di atas kursi tengah memainkan piano dengan indahnya."

"Itu Yoochun sunbae, ah jangan panggil aku seformal itu, panggil saja aku Changmin." Ucap Changmin yang tidak terlalu kudengarkan, aku memperhatikan permainan pianonya, indah sekali. Kalau dilihat, wajahnya Yoochun sunbae tampan juga. Mwo? Apa yang kupikirkan tadi? Oh pasti aku hanya sedang stress karena bingung dengan masalah kaca itu. Ah iya! Kacanya! Uft sepertinya aku terlalu terlarut dalam permainan pianonya, sampai nggak sadar kalo dia udah selesai main piano. Kulihat dia memandang Changmin dengan mengintimidasi lalu mendekatinya.

"Jadi, kau yang memecahkan kacanya?" Tanya Yoochun sunbae pada Changmin.

"Iya. Hehehe, maaf hyung." Ucap Changmin sambil nyengir.

"Bukan! Aku yang –mph!" ucapku terhenti karena mulutku ditutupi oleh Changmin.

"Hah~ Dasar kau ini. Heum? Siapa dia Changmin? Namjachingumu?" Tanya Yoochun sunbae pada Changmin(lagi).

"Bukan, dia murid baru di sini, namanya Kim Junsu. Dia mau bergabung di klub musik."

"Klub musik? Kau bisa apa?" Tanya Yoochun sunbae dingin.

"A-Aku bisa main piano d-dan menyanyi." Jawabku takut.

"Lihat, kau membuatnya ketakutan hyung. Hyung, jebal, ijinkan dia ikut ya?" mohon Changmin. Aku heran, katanya Yoochun sunbae galak, kok tadi dia hanya menghela nafas dan kenapa Changmin memanggilnya 'hyung'?

"Kenapa kau ini? Tumben sekali kau memohon demi orang lain? Terserahlah! Tapi aku tetap ingin mendengar suaranya dan permainan pianonya." Ucap yoochun sunbae. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai memainkan piano tadi sambil menyanyi.

"Nae sarangi negero ga

Seumgyeowatteon naeui gieok soge

Jikkyeowatteon naeui

Guude sarangeun, naega animeul

Almyeonseodo ireohke, tto haruman~"

AUTHOR's POV

Junsu pun terus menyanyi dan bermain piano, sementara Yoochun dan Changmin mendengarkan dengan seksama.

'Suaranya indah sekali, permainan pianonya juga mulus tanpa salah, indah.' Batin Yoochun dan Changmin. Mereka berdua terpesona, bukan hanya pada permainan piano dan suara Junsu yang indah, tapi juga pada wajah Junsu yang tengah menghayati lagu yang dinyanyikannya itu. Junsu sukses membuat dua pria tampan itu terpesona, sampai mereka berdua nggak nyadar kalo Junsu sudah selesai menyanyi!

"Sunbae? Changmin?" panggil Junsu imut sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menambah kesan imut di wajahnya.

"Ehem!" deham Changmin dan Yoochun bersamaan, menetralkan wajah mereka yang memerah samar karena melihat keimutan Junsu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Changmin dan Yoochun bersamaan lagi, membuat Junsu tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya kecil dan sukses membuat Changmin dan Yoochun berucap 'manisnya~' dalam hati mereka.

"Kalian lucu, aku Cuma mau nanya, bagaimana permainan pianoku?" Tanya Junsu diselingi tawa kecil.

"O-Oh, bagus kok." Jawab Yoochun seadanya.

"Bagus banget! Kamu hebat deh!" seru Changmin sambil memluk Junsu dari belakang.

"M-Makasih!" seru Junsu senang.

KRING! KRING!

"Ah sunbae, Changmin! Aku permisi dulu ya, pelajaran jam pertama udah mau dimulai." Ucap Junsu sambil berlari tapi tangannya digenggam oleh Yoochun.

"Tunggu, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi." Ucap Yoochun.

"Oh iya, Kim Junsu imnida! Kelas 1"

"Park Yoochun. Kelas 2, panggil saja 'hyung'. Aku bermain piano, Changmin bermain gitar, kegiatan klub setiap hari Rabu pulang sekolah, tapi kau bisa dating kapanpun kau mau." Ucap Yoochun.

"Oke, aku ke ruang guru dulu ya?" pamit Junsu dan kembali berlari ke ruang guru. Setelah Junsu berlalu...

"Hyung, kau menyukainya?" Tanya Changmin.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu tanpa harus bertanya." Ucap Yoochun dingin.

"Hmpf, tapi untuk yang satu ini aku nggak akan menyerah hyung."

"Kau tak sadar dia menyukaiku? Dia terpesona saat aku bermain piano tadi?"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak peduli, aku akan membuat dia menyukaiku." Ucap Changmin berlalu meninggalkan Yoochun yang tersenyum meremehkan.

.

.

.

JUNSU POV's

"Murid-murid, kita kedatangan teman baru, pindahan dari SMA Toho. Junsu-sshi, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap songsaenim.

"Anneyong haseyo, Kim Junsu imnida, bangapsumnida!" seruku sambil tersenyum dan membungkukkan badanku.

"Oke, Junsu-sshi, kau bisa duduk di… di sebelah Changmin-sshi." Ucap songsaenim sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelah Changmin. Aku hanyya mengangguk, dan duduk di sebelah Changmin. Kebetulan sekali aku sekelas sama Changmin. Aku menyapa Changmin kemudian memfokuskan diriku pada pelajaran.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari aku menjadi makin akrab dengan Yoochun hyung dan Changminnie. Eh? Apa tadi? Changminnie? Hahaha, mungkin karena aku akrab banget sama dia jadi aku memanggilnya begitu. Kalau Yoochun hyung… bukannya aku nggak mau akrab, tapi entah kenapa dia selalu sinis padaku. Padahal aku menyukainya. Pernah suatu saat aku member coklat tapi katanya dia nggak suka coklat dan diapun hamper membuang coklatku kalau bukan karena direbut Changminnie, nggak heran sih kalau Changminnie yang ngerebut, secara dia suka banget yang berbau makan, dasar. Oh ya, kembali ke Yoochun hyung, karena aku tidak dekat dengannya, aku nggak berani bilang suka, apalagi setelah insiden coklat itu, jadilah setiap pulang sekolah aku hanya mengintip dia bermain piano di ruang klub musik. Aku heran, kenapa dia selalu memainkan lagu sedih, atau lebih tepat kalau disebut lagu galau, siapa ya yang dia suka? Beruntungnya orang itu.

AUTHOR's POV

Tanpa diketahui Junsu, sebenarnya Yoochun menyukai Junsu, tetapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa mengekspresikannya, dia selalu salah tingkah, apa yang dikatakannya tidak sesuai dengan hati dan pikirannya sehingga Yoochun pun melakukan hal yang sama, mengintip Junsu bermain piano di pagi hari. Saat pulang sekolah Yoochun memang bermain piano tapi di pagi hari, sebelum kegiatan belajar dimulai Junsu selalu bermain piano, tidak hanya Yoochun yang mengetahui kebiasaan Junsu itu, Changmin juga mengetahuinya, tetapi dia hanya melihat dari jauh dan selalu menghela nafas, ia sendiri bingung, mau membantu sahabat dan 'hyung'nya untuk bersatu atau egois dengan perasaannya ingin memiliki Junsu. Suatu pagi Junsu dating seperti biasa, dia mendengar dentingan piano, dengan semangat dia berjalan menuju ruang klub musik karena mengira yang bermain paino adalah Yoochun. Sesampainya di ruangan, Junsu segera membuka pintu dan mendapati Changmin sedang bermain piano. Junsu mendengarkan permainan piano Changmin kemudian menyanyikan lirik dari lagu yang tengah dimainkan oleh Changmin. Mendengar suara Junsu Changmin berhenti bermain piano.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Junsu.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya kaget kau ada di sini." Jawab Changmin

"Oh~ aku juga kaget, kukira Yoochun hyung." Ucap Junsu dengan nada yang ditutupi tapi dapat terdengar jelas di telinga Changmin.

"Kecewa ya? Hah~ aku memang sudah kalah dari awal." Ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum pahit.

"N-Nggak kok. Hah? Maksudmu?" Tanya Junsu bingung.

"Aku menyukaimu. Ah tidak, aku mencintaimu. Sejak awal kita bertemu." Ucap Changmin. Junsu menitikkan air matanya. "Jangan menangis, aku tidak memaksamu untuk–" ucapan Changmin terpotong karena Junsu memeluknya.

"Aku tidak menangis kok, aku hanya berfikir betapa kejamnya aku, menceritakan orang yang kusukai pada orang yang mencintaiku. Sudah begitu aku nggak merasa lagi kalau orang itu menyukaiku. Minnie~ maukah jadi namjachinguku?" Tanya Junsu. Changmin tersenyum, dia sangat senang.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah bertanya." Ucap Changmin sambil memeluk balik Junsu dan mengecup kepalanya. Junsu hanya tertawa kecil disusul Changmin. Sementara itu di luar ruangan, Yoochun yang membawa rangkaian bunga untuk Junsu, tersenyum getir.

"Sepertinya aku terlambat satu menit." Ucap Yoochun, Yoochun pun berjalan menuju loker Junsu dan meletakkan bunga itu di loker Junsu.

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah Junsu membuka lokernya, mengambil rangkaian bunga dari Yoochun, saat itu juga, sepucuk surat keluar dari lokernya. Junsu mengambil dan membacanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, setiap berada di dekatmu aku merasa gugup, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal dengan benar, bicaraku pun kacau. Apa yang kukatakan sebenarnya tidaklah sesuai dengan apa yang kupikirkan dan kurasakan, maafkan aku karena aku selalu menyakitimu. Sungguh sebenarnya bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya ingin bilang, SARANGHAE.

Dari,

Yoochun."

Changmin yang ikut mendengarkannya hanya bisa terdiam dan berkata, "Kalau kau mau bersamanya, pergilah, cari dia, ku tidak apa-apa."

"Minnie… A-Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Junsu menunduk.

"Gwaenchana." Ucap Changmin dan memeluk Junsu erat. Hening sejenak sebelum Junsu bekata, "Kurasa, aku akan memilihmu saja, jadi, jangan kecewakan aku, ne?" Junsu mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dengan senyum manis yang diambut dengan kelingking Changmin.

"Nde." Ucap Changmin tersenyum juga. "Serius'kan ini? Bukan karena kasihan?"

"Seius tahu! Ah kau ini! Merusak suasana! Aku yakin aku tak akan menyesal memilihmu Minnie, kau selalu membantuku, kau baik padaku. Minnie, terima kasih karena sudah menemukanku." Jawab Junsu.

"Ne, I found you. Ah, lebih tepat lagi kalau I Found Your Ball." Ucap Changmin.

"YA! Lagi-lagi kau merusak suasana!" seru Junsu manyun dan melipat tangannya di dada. Changmin hanya nyengir, kemudian mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Junsu. "YA!"teriak Junsu pura-pura kesal.

"Ehehe, makannya jangan manyun begitu, kayak bebek tahu!" ledek Changmin.

"Apa? Kemarin lumba-lumba, sekarang bebek! Kemari kau Shim Changmin!" seru Junsu sembil mengejar Changmin, dan merekapun kejar-kejaran sambil tertawa bahagia.

Yoochun yang berada tak jauh dari situ kemudian tersenyum tulus. "Chukkae Changmin. Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya.

FIN~

* * *

A/N : Huah,selesai juga, ini ff terpanjang yang pernah kubuat lho! /terus? maaf aku mbuat ff ini pdhl ffku yang satu belum kelar, mau gimana lagi? Mumpung ada ide drpd nanti lupa. Tapi aku janji akan menyelesaikan ffku yang satunya sampai tuntas. Oh ya, endingnya MinSu karena aku kasihan sama Changmin, selalu jadi orang ketiga tapi nggak pernah dapat hati orang yang diperebutkan, tapi harusnya gpp sih, Changmin bisa sama aku/plak. Just kidding. Oh ya, maaf kalau judul nggak sesuai sama tema, atau mungkin geje, nggak tahu mau ngasih judul apa. Review ne? *dolphinnie eyes attack*


End file.
